


Taste the Flesh

by cherryflesh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jerome, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jeremiah, Dom Jerome Valeska, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Jeremiah, Sub Jeremiah, Top Jerome Valeska, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/pseuds/cherryflesh
Summary: Omega Jeremiah locks himself inside a panic room when his twin brother Jerome attacks. Jeremiah is in heat and Jerome is an alpha who will do anything to get inside that room.





	1. Panic Room part one

_He’s inside._

The realization muted the world and for a few moments all Jeremiah could hear was his own shallow breaths and racing heartbeat. Sweat beaded on his skin and he shot up so fast his chair tipped over. Trusting the safety of his home, he had never bothered with suppressants. They dulled his mind and he felt secure riding out his heats in solitude, far away from aggressive alphas. But watching his brother stalking the corridors, waving at the security cameras… 

Like a coward he ran towards the exit. There was no way Jerome would reach him before he got out and got to his car, no way. 

He could smell him before he saw him, a strong alpha scent brimming with manic excitement and aggression. He did a double-take at this, hadn’t known his brother had presented as an alpha. As Jerome rounded the corner, Jeremiah could see that he was just as shocked. The scarred features twisted into a look of malicious delight. 

“Brother..!” He stalked closer, leering at Jeremiah who stood rooted to the spot, paralyzed. “You look god enough to eat.”

That snapped him out of it. He bolted down the corridor, elbowing another alpha right in the face as he tried to block his escape, bared his teeth to a foul-smelling beta and fled down the corridors with his brother hot on his heels. 

“I have a gun”, Jerome snarled behind him but he kept running. He’d rather be shot than captured. What would a sadistic alpha do to an omega in heat? He didn’t want to know. So he ran, didn’t slow down until he came to a seemingly blank wall, pushed his palm flat against the wall and whimpered anxiously when it took three long seconds for it to light up and slide the wall aside. He punched the locking mechanism before he was fully inside and nearly lost his hand. The last thing he saw before the hidden door slid shut was his brother’s livid eyes and wild sneer.

Then it was only him and his own labored breathing. Wheezing, he sank down on the bed next to the wall and hid his face in his hands. Outside Jerome paced. 

When he looked up, his brother seemed to have spotted the small camera outside because he got real close, mouthing wildly. Jeremiah switched the audio on with a shaking hand.

“-pen the fucking door!” came his brother’s rasp, breathless with rage. Jeremiah shivered.

“Go away”, he whispered and on the screen Jerome cocked his head, clearly startled by the communication. Then the wide grin got even wider and Jerome leaned in close to the camera. 

“No”, was the simple reply. Then: “You’ll hide for awhile and then you’ll let me in, like you always did.” Another sly look.”Especially now. You smell so fucking good.” The rough voice turned soft, almost kind. “Would it be so bad to be held? I’ll keep you safe.”

Jeremiah hugged himself. _Being held._ It was all he ever wanted, dammit he needed it. But not Jerome. _Not him._

“No.”

Jerome huffed impatiently, tossing his head like an angry horse. 

“We can’t”, Jeremiah insisted. “We’re _brothers.”  
_

_“_ I’m aware.”

“It’s sick. Twisted.”

“Uh-huh. And you’d love to think it’s all me, right? When I get in there…” He tapped the camera lens. “… You’ll beg me to go harder on you.”

The lewd words made him weak with want and that in turn made him nauseous. What was _wrong_ with him?

“I’ll never let you in”, he panted. “Never. I’ll rot in here first.”

Silence followed. Jerome had his face turned away so Jeremiah couldn’t see his expression. 

“Never, huh.” Jeremiah was left with the strange feeling that his brother was hurt. It evaporated when an expression of malicious joy formed on the scarred face. “Can’t wait to prove you wrong. Can’t wait to make you beg.”

“Leave me alone!” His voice broke and Jerome cackled, then hummed pleasantly. 

“Oohhh the good brother. The golden boy. The favorite…” Another laugh. “You hit my friend. Not very nice of you.”

“He would have, I mean, he wanted to…” Jeremiah stumbled over the words, felt that he had to explain himself. “I could smell it.”

On the screen Jerome shifted to look down the corridor, his body tense and still. At length he turned back to the camera. 

“If I give you his head, will you let me in?” he purred and Jeremiah huffed. “I’ll do it. I’ll take his head and make a gift out of it. Just for you.”

“No, don’t!” he hastened to say. “I don’t want you to.” Even though a small part of him wanted exactly that and applauded the offer. 

“If I _don’t_ , will you let me in?” When Jeremiah was silent, Jerome continued. “Even a nerd like you must have friends. What if I round them up here and start cutting things off until you open this door?”

_Ecco…_ Luckily the blonde was visiting her family and wouldn’t be back for another three weeks. 

“I’ll turn the camera off. I won’t watch or listen.”

“Brother”, Jerome purred. “You’re colder than I thought.”

He was. Apart from Ecco he didn’t have any friends and if Jerome started to cut up strangers…well, Jeremiah didn’t care enough to sacrifice himself for it. 

“If you don’t hurt anyone… I’ll keep the channel open”, he promised.

“Deal!” Jerome’s laugh crackled with static. “So tell me, how are you feeling?” His brother’s voice had dropped low. “Heat starting to get to you? Mmmmh I can still smell you out here.”

The soft voice made his knees buckle and he sat down heavily in a nearby desk chair. 

“It’s… difficult”, he admitted in a throaty rasp. 

“Of course it is”, his brother crooned. “Must be so hard, all alone in that cold, sterile room…” It was. But he kept his mouth shut. “I know what you need.”

Unconsciously, he leaned closer to the screen. On the grainy surface, Jerome’s hand slid down his front to palm himself through his pants. Jeremiah’s mouth watered as he watched and his own hand mirrored the movement. As soon as his hand touched the ache he shuddered and a needy whine escaped him. On the screen, Jerome leaned closer to the camera, leering.

“I heard that. You want it so bad, don’t you?”

“Leave me alone”, he cried, curling up on the bed. He wanted to slap his hands over his ears, wanted to shut out Jerome’s insidious voice, but a bigger part of him wanted nothing more than to listen. 

“See this? All for you.” He didn’t dare to look. “You did this to me, brother!” His imagination was running wild. What was Jerome doing? Was he really..? With a low moan, he rolled over to his stomach and buried his face in the pillow, helplessly rolling his hips for more of that sweet friction. 

“Jerome”, he breathed and somehow his brother heard and hissed in a breath through clenched teeth.

“Let me in, miah.” Jerome’s voice sounded strained. The use of Jeremiah’s childhood nickname gave the moment an air of intimacy that made him press his knuckles to his lips as he ground down harder. 

“No…” he whispered pathetically, rubbing against the bed for release. 

“Open the door”, came the raspy demand. “I’ll take care of you. As gentle as you need it. Would you like that? Want me to be real tender with you, treat you like you’re made of glass?”

The words slid right under his skin. He keened and bucked his hips, raising his ass and unknowingly presenting it. 

“Noooo… “ A broken moan. He didn’t want to listen, was scared to death he’d lose his mind and open the door. 

“Liar.” A sinister chuckle. “But maybe you want it rough. Is that it? Want me to hold you down? Fuck you till you bleed?” Another hissed inhale. “Let me in, miah. I’ll make it hurt so good.”


	2. Panic Room part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations continue. Jerome wants Jeremiah to let him in. Jeremiah just wants to keep hermit crabbing it indefinitely, but resisting omega instincts is not easy...

A pained groan escaped Jeremiah and he rolled over to his back, fists clenched at his sides. Jerome’s words were like splashes of gasoline on smouldering coal, he could fee his resistance dissolving. His omega nature yearned for the alpha outside, trustingly holding on to his every word. 

“Bond with me.”

He sucked in a breath, clambering off the bed to the screen. Was his brother insane? _Of course he is._

“You don’t mean that.” Breathless. Terrified. _Hopeful._

“What better way to make sure I behave? That I won’t hurt you?” Jerome replied, smiling. Always smiling. 

A bond was no guarantee, Jeremiah knew. Plenty of omegas got hurt in a bond. But not fatally. A bond ensured that the union was meant to last. He had always believed his brother wanted him dead. Humiliating him during his heat would just be for his amusement. But a bond? His heart sank. Jerome was lying. He had to be. 

“Why would you want to bond with me”, he asked suspiciously. “What’s in it for you?

“You.” The intensity with which the word was spoken sent a cold trickle down his spine. “Mother stole you from me. And to find that you’re an omega?” Jerome’s dark eyes filled the screen. “Don’t you see, brother? We were never meant to be separated.”

Jeremiah’s mouth was dry and he was glad Jerome couldn’t see him. What he was talking about was a myth, nothing heard of during their lifetimes. _That you know…_ a hopeful inner voice said. 

“You’re talking about predestined mates.” He closed his eyes leaning his forehead against the cool, soothing wall. “Not possible for us. We’re twins.“

“That’s where you’re wrong. Think about it. Remember all the mumbo-jumbo stories?”

He did. When that rare thing happened there was always talk of reincarnation. Of star-crossed lovers, souls gravitating to one another in every single life. No earthly circumstance could ever separate them. What kind of heartless universe would put two such souls in the bodies of _twins_?

“You think we were lovers in a past life?” he asked weakly. 

“Why not?”

“Then why did you try to kill me?” Evading the question, because he didn’t know how to answer it. Why not? Well, how about the fact that his brother obviously had no love for him. 

A loud, impatient groan rattled through the speakers.

“I didn’t try to fucking kill you! You made that up and told our mother.”

Jeremiah hugged himself. He had lied because Jerome had been much too clever to be caught. 

“You tortured me. Every day. I was constantly afraid of you”, he said quietly, and that was met with silence. 

“Come on, we were just boys.” Jerome’s voice was soft, cajoling. “Never meant to kill ya, I swear.”

Jeremiah hesitated. As afraid as he had been as a boy, was it possible that he had misunderstood Jerome?

“Why would I do that? You’re my brother”, Jerome continued and Jeremiah would dearly love to believe the velvet rasp of his voice. “I would never hurt you. I love you.”

Jeremiah drew back, physically recoiling from the screen. 

“No, you don’t.” He sounded hollow, recalling the few times his brother had told him that. Usually after a prank or a game that went too far. As a way to calm him down, almost apologetic. Or hoarse, angry, asserting control on the few occasions Jeremiah challenged him on something. “You liked hurting me”, he said, daring his brother to deny it. Jerome shrugged and leered at the camera. 

“What can I say?” He pursed his lips, mimicking a kiss. “You’re so pretty when you cry.” The statement was followed by a howling laughter that chilled Jeremiah to the core. _He’s insane._ A whine of distress slipped between his lips and Jerome immediately silenced, wild black eyes trained on the camera lens. “Shh…” Leaning close to the mic, a rumbling growl reached him like a purr, amplified in the sparsely decorated room. It was like being held. “I said I wouldn’t hurt you. Bond with me, miah.”

He nearly cried with frustration. Jerome confused him. Terrorize him one second and comfort him the next? What’s worse, it was working - he was being tugged around like a puppet on a string. 

“We can’t!”

“Sure we can”, was the immediate reply. Jeremiah sat up, rocking back and forth as he struggled to think. Jerome was dangerous, he simply couldn’t be trusted. What should he do? What could he do? He licked his lips, unable to take his eyes off his wild-eyed brother. What would a bond even mean to somebody like Jerome? He doubtlessly expected to be able to control him. But could it go both ways? Was it so crazy to believe he might be able to influence his brother as well? He’d never be able to control him, he wasn’t as naive as to think that. But if he could make Jerome just a little bit better, it might be worth it. Arkham couldn’t hold him, certainly not treat him either, and the GCPD was helpless. 

“If we were to do this…” Was he really considering it? If they bonded there would be no more running for either of them. Jerome couldn’t kill him, and he couldn’t leave Jerome. Forever. Of course, it wouldn’t erase his fear. Jerome had planted that seed a long time ago and tended to it every day, until even after fifteen years alone Jeremiah’s life was still dictated by his fear of his brother. Despite his body’s response, Jeremiah had a hard time imagining how he would be able to go through with the mating and the bonding. The thought of letting go completely and let his instincts run wild made him sick unease. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“A leap of faith”, Jerome snapped impatiently, then soothed his tone. “You tell me. What would it take?”

“What if…” He swallowed hard. Couldn’t believe what he was about to suggest. “What if I tie you up..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this your best laid plan, Jer-Jer? Because it might go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, this happened. What do you think? Please let me know! <3


End file.
